


The Glycine - Bangbin

by Iam_Pluto



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Seo Changbin, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Sad Bang Chan, Sad Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin-centric, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Pluto/pseuds/Iam_Pluto
Summary: "This feeling will repeat itself, forever. Even though in the end only I know."Warn!BXB!Angst!Baku!Seo Changbin ult uke!crack pair!fantasy!Bangchan top!Chanchang!
Relationships: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. The Glycine - 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I'm sorry for error grammars..

💐

Tightening the violet knitted scarf that slid nicely around his neck, also with both hands that had entered his padding pockets to warm up the freezing temperature of the hands, he made up his heart.

Pushing open the glass door of the convenience store, he chose to keep his head bowed as the cashier greeted him in a friendly manner then immediately disappeared onto the food shelves.

"Welcome."

_Ah_ , that voice is still the same as it was thousands of years ago. And still able to make his heart beat almost reluctant to beat again. At the end of 2015, the winter hit so piercing to the bone. The cold temperature is not playing games, making anyone reluctant to do activities outside the home. But somehow the cold temperature was unable to neutralize his warm face.

Daring up, he peeked behind the shelf. Noting from a distance how friendly the smile looks to his shop-goers. He was amazed again even though the time had passed so long and boring, that smile still had the exact same effect.

Hiding his wide ridge with the scarf he was wearing, he went back into hiding when the blind found strange movements.

Almost squealing in panic, he still tried not to look too flashy so as not to attract anyone's attention and make himself invisible. Still, doing the same thing as before made his heart health worse.

Adjusting the roar of breath that was difficult to inhale, he finally took a canned drink from the refrigerator. Take the object to the cashier with his head down. Of course he would never have dared to gaze at such a sharp yet beautiful obisidian.

"2000 _won_."

" _A–ah_ , all right."

Cursing himself who was stuttering, he immediately handed over the amount referred to to the cashier, then immediately took the item he had bought.

He had to leave before his heart grew out of shape.

"Wait!"

His steps suddenly stopped, his body froze only because of a sweet voice that may or indeed be directed at him.

He spun around, looking timidly at the man with dimples on her face. Then he clumsily pointed at himself, which the cashier man nodded and complained about.

"You forgot your change."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Again, he was only able to curse in his heart, his carelessness could never be tolerated even a long time ago.

"It's okay. Do you live near here? I've never seen you before."

" _N–no_ , my house is far away."

The man chuckled, but his laughter stopped when his blindness accidentally met the violet scarf another man was wearing.

"Your scarf is nice, looks good on you."

The man didn't even realize that the words he was supposed to say to the stranger came out of his lips. So he who always and still lowered his head looked up with sparkling irises, his lightning was full of hope.

But again, his heart could not tolerate the pain. Lip biting is no longer a powerful way to deal with the pain in whack. _He has crossed the line_.

Without needing to reply, he bowed and walked away. Reassured him not to turn back even though a cry asked him to stay.

It's nothing, he can't. Never will.

  
💐

  



	2. The Glycine - 2

💐

Four years passed so quickly, like turning a palm that moved so fast in the blink of an eye. And the gravestone which is almost a hundred years old is still in the same place, well preserved, even though it looks very old.

His life so long and immortal made him think that sometimes it was better to actually be a cold, lifeless lump of flesh and be buried with a gravestone on it. It was not just an empty grave like the tombs lined up in front of him now.

Autumn in 2020 the temperature tends to be cold, the wind always blows every day. So that it requires every earth creature to dress warmly, in order to keep their bodies at a stable temperature.

Even so, autumn was still the favorite season. Especially when the reddish maple leaves fall scattered on the ground. Or in the wind to fly here and there, the beauty is inevitable.

"Are you still waiting for him?"

A strong wind came, followed by a voice that greeted the deaf. The crusher of the shoes stepping on the dry leaves attracted a little attention, but he chose to ignore it.

"You always come when you don't need it."

Rather than answering the question directed at him, it would be better to slam the topic out of touch.

"I'm just trying to act like a friend."

He chuckled, turning his head until now his blue blinds met the green iris belonging to the tall man who was currently standing right next to him.

"I thought you would say that you were trying to be a good _husband-to-be._ "

"I've raised my hand. You're a bother, I remember."

Now the focus fell back on the old headstone in front of the two of them, silence returned to enveloping them. Letting that Quebec city afternoon breeze cool the two's lush manes in silence.

The tall man who had been his friend for thousands of years stepped forward, kneeling before a headstone inscribed with the name "Shin Changbin" inscribed. Sweeping with his hand the dry leaves that covered the headstone, until now it looks better.

"Sometimes, I wish I was really in there. Carrying my accumulated memories to bury and rot in the ground like everyone else. Wouldn't that be better?"

That question does not need to be answered, because basically it is only intended for himself. And again, his heart was beating abnormally. The wind wings made the pain incontrovertible.

"Will you be happy that way? With your forgotten memories, will you be all right?"

His head shook his head a little, then his lips published a thin sickle.

"Nah."

The interlocutor got up, then brought his tall body so he could face his friend.

"Then stop wishing for anything better, because you basically won't be able to choose."

That's right, what Eric said was completely true. That no matter how likely the case of good fate is, still he will not be allowed to choose. Because this heart is no longer his.

  
💐

"Chan, can you please bring this order to table number 47?"

When his name was called, his head immediately looked up and a smile immediately appeared on his handsome face.

"Of course."

He deftly brought the tray of food to the designated table, giving the order to the diners at the restaurant where he worked in a friendly manner.

"Order came–ah you again?"

The one who was recognized was smiling awkwardly, lowering his head immediately unable to complain blindly.

"You always eat here, don't you ever cook at home?"

The food on the tray was put down slowly, then the pale skinned man sat in front of him while holding his face. Meanwhile, those who were stared looked away.

" _Or_ did you just come here to see me?"

Again, his heart almost stopped beating in cash. Pain immediately attacked, he swallowed hard sips from the speech. It was like being hit by a thousand nails, painful.

" _S–sorry_ , I have to go to the toilet." And at that moment he avoided again. Don't want to later cause problems by complaining of heart pain.

The man named Bangchan or more familiarly called Chan arched his eyebrows in confusion, looking in surprise at the body that was now going to the toilet. Always like that, running away from him was like seeing a ghost.

"What's wrong with him?"

And Changbin, from the toilet that was deliberately hiding his clothes tight. The exclamation of the thoughts that entered his mind slapped hard.

_I can't again his soul is unable to withstand the tightness._

  
💐


	3. The Glycine - 3

💐

Winter is coming soon, it is a sign that autumn will end. Even cold temperatures have struck first, making many people reluctant to just take a walk outside.

But Bangchan was indifferent, he had to go to work no matter how cold his bones were. Since adolescence he has been accustomed to earning a living, not only for himself but also for the only younger sister in the house.

Ten o'clock in the evening was the time when Chan finished working from two part-time jobs. At a convenience store and a small restaurant on the outskirts of Yongin.

Navigating the medium and dim streets has become a habit for Chan, where he lives a little bit into a narrow residential area.

Tightening the padding attached to the body, the man who decided not to continue his studies at the university level stopped his steps as the wind grew stronger around him.

 _That_ _wind again_ , he thought.

His body was turned backwards, looking to see if there was anyone other than him walking down the same road. And of course, there weren't any people still hanging around at dawn except the night workers.

Killing his shoulders indifferently, his feet took another step. Ignoring feelings like being followed from his mind as well as his heart. Because this is not the first time.

What made Chan never be able to understand is why the wind that blows around him is currently so warm while a few moments ago he was nearly cold to death. It was as if this wind had a master, who hugged himself transparently channeled warmth.

 _Ah_ , Chan doesn't want to know. His body was absurdly tired.

"I am home."

He entered a small rented house, but it was large enough for two people to live in. Removing the worn padding on the body as well as his no less worn shoes, he let out a tired sigh.

"Bro, are you home ??"

Bang Hannah, the younger sister who was too cheerful, ran out of his room when she heard her brother's voice. Her netra sparkled instantly. "Where's my order?"

Chan snorted, then pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at his younger sister. Who at that moment jumped happily.

"Wow, I thought you wouldn't buy it. Thank you, dude."

Chan smiled thinly, "Are you going to shut up if I don't buy it for you?"

Hannah grinned broadly, nudging her brother's arm who was pouring water into a glass. She wanted to tease Chan as usual, but when she accidentally breathed in the strange yet familiar scent on her sister's body, Hannah fell silent.

"That scent again," she said softly.

"What?"

Hannah shook her head a little, turned in all directions. Looking for something. Which brought a frown of surprise to Chan's forehead.

"That wind is following you again, _huh_?"

Chan almost choked on the water he had just drained, his eyes wide open in shock. How did Hannah know?

In fact, he often told his younger sister about the irregularities he often felt when he was alone. Including about the strange warm wind that always follows him.

"How do you know?"

"Every time you say the wind is coming, I can always smell a foreign scent on your body sis. Sometimes it smells like lavender, but not infrequently it smells like wisteria flowers."

Chan immediately smelled her body odor, and sure enough there was a sweet scent emanating from there. It smells very good, like perfume has been poured over.

"The smell of wisteria," he muttered softly. Hannah looked at her brother deeply.

"I thought it was just a myth, but it looks like _the_ _creature_ _did_ exist."

Chan knew his sister was not kidding, and he knew very well what _creature_ Hannah was talking about. But Chan did not want to assume wildly, assuming that what he experienced was just a coincidence that unfortunately always happens repeatedly.

"Go to sleep, it's late. Don't ramble."

The wind who was in the corner of the room then moved away after hearing the conversion that included him. Again, _the heart_ screamed in pain.

💐


	4. The Glycine - 4

💐

" _Glycine_?"

"Flowers bloom in early spring, around April to May. But..., it's autumn."

Hannah watched her brother, who was now showing a clear frown on his forehead, gave a little grimace at Chan's attitude.

"Why do you care all of a sudden? It's not like you said you don't believe anything."

Chan was silent for a moment, gulping down what his sister had just told him to study. Contemplating his opposite attitude. Since when did he have to care about something strange things like this?

"Okay, I was just kidding."

Throwing his younger sister's notebook, Chan collapsed on Hannah's cotton mattress. Both legs crossed, even hands crossed. Now his mind is wandering.

" _These_ creatures survive by sucking in longings, hatred, and fear. Obtaining it from humans causes its victims to suffer and end up losing their lives. They do it every early spring, along with the blooming of flowers."

Although he did not pay attention to how his younger brother briefly explained who and how this creature named Glycine was. Chan kept sharpening his hearing.

" _They_?"

" _Eheum_ ," Hana nodded slightly. "Nobody knows whether these creatures are in big conspiracy or not. But for sure, they clearly exist. Maybe more precisely, _he_ exists."

"I don't understand." Chan turned his head towards his younger sister, his face deep in thought. Even if the creature that Hannah mentioned is real, then what is there to do with him?

Hana looked away, "What can you understand? Your brain's axis is short, right?"

Chan didn't respond to his younger sibling's teasing or rather unconsciously. His mind was busy wandering, still in the same context. Because without Hannah knowing, there was another strange incident that only her sister knew so far.

 _Ah_ , rectification. Chan did know something but he never realized. Just like what Hannah said earlier, Chan's brain is sometimes too lazy to think about anything.

"Wisteria flowers, _huh_?"

  
💐

"You waited for him for tens or even hundreds of years, then you could only see him for a few years. After that, you waited again. Aren't you tired?"

His gaze wandered beyond the transparent glass walls of a cafe, even though his mind was nowhere. But his ear remained sharp, until when the question was raised his heart began to sting again.

When asked whether you are tired or not, it is obvious that it is sickening to feel the constant pain. He was tired, really tired.

"I will never do it again."

Eric, the creature known for his lack of empathy, choked on the hot coffee he had just sipped. His irises widened in disbelief at what he just heard.

"Are you crazy?!"

He put on a smile when out there a man who had a big share in his life was feeding street kittens. His smile spread uncertainly.

"I really gave up for the last time. I thought he wouldn't come back this time and I didn't expect much. But I was wrong, he's still there and Eric, you're right. It's tiring."

The cup of coffee on the untouched table slowly cooled. His hands under the table clenched into fists, every single word that escaped his lips would cause a cut in his heart. Keep slicing into the smallest pieces.

" _Glycine_.."

"I _killed_ him, Eric. I was the cause of his death, and I am the one who made him suffer every life he lived. You think I'll be fine living forever with that guilt? No."

The wind blew hard just as the last word came out of his dry lips. The sweet aroma of wisteria fills the senses of smell. The scent was sweeping away.

"But you will die."

Changbin raised his head, turned his head to look back at the original object outside the transparent glass wall from where he was sitting.

"At least he can stay alive well."

And out there, that object is also looking at him. The blue netra meets the man who owns clear light brown slices. Changbin smiled disrespectfully.

Chan found him.

  
💐

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll appreciate your comments and kudos. Thank you ^^


End file.
